This particular invention relates generally to a two-wire controlling and monitoring system particularly for irrigation of localized areas of soil.
The most commonly known two-wire irrigation control systems, such as control systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,458 and 4,176,395 hereby incorporated by reference, provide control of a number of remotely located irrigation or sprinkler valves from a central location by means of control signals encoded on to a single pair of power transmission lines linking a central encoder and a number of remote decoders.
The two-wire irrigation control system according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,458 encodes and transmits an address of a specific remotely located irrigation valve and on/off signals onto an alternating current signal (AC) by clipping half portions of the signal to represent zero values.
Similarly the two-wire interactive irrigation control system according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,395 transmits data by selectively clipping the original power frequency signal during eight consecutive cycles, suppressing the power frequency signal during the following full cycle, during which time a feedback signal may be transmitted from sensors located at specific areas, then transmitting eight undistorted power frequency cycles, and suppressing the power frequency signal for one following cycle, during which time a feedback signal relating to a portable operator may be transmitted.
Both two-wire irrigation control systems according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,458 and 4,176,395 communicate to remotely located irrigation valves or decoders by clipping of the power signals consequently while performing a transmission on the power line power to the remotely located irrigation valves or decoders is significantly reduced.
Furthermore the two-wire irrigation control systems according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,458 and 4,176,395 utilizes sinusoidal signals for transmitting power to remotely located irrigation valves or decoders. Sinusoidal signals being AC signals generally need to be converted into DC in order to drive microprocessor electronic circuitry adding total costs of the two-wire irrigation systems for the electronics incorporated in the remotely located irrigation valves or decoders.
An object of the present invention is to provide a two-wire controlling and monitoring system for in particular controlling a plurality of controllable irrigation or sprinkler valves placed at specific localized areas, monitoring specific irrigation parameters at the specific localized areas and communicating through a two-wire cable with line and sensor decoders located at the specific localized areas while limiting above described power loss due to signalling on the-two-wire cable.
A particular advantage of the present invention is utilization of a power supply signal for the operation of the controllable irrigation valves hence performing an improved power transmission within general safety specifications.
A particular feature of the present invention is an improved corrosion resistance.
The above object, the above advantage and the above feature together with numerous other objects, advantages and features which will be evident from the below detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is according to a first aspect of the present invention obtained by a two-wire controlling and monitoring system for in particular irrigation of localized areas of soil and comprising:
a water pipeline providing water to said localized areas of soil,
a first plurality of controllable irrigation valves each positioned at a specific area of said localized areas of soil, communicating with said water pipeline, providing watering or non-watering of said specific area of said localized areas of soil and having a pair of valve control inputs,
a second plurality of field sensors positioned at specific areas of said localized areas of soil, providing specific irrigation parameters and having a pair of sensor outputs,
a third plurality of localized irrigation control units each comprising a sensor decoder having a pair of sensor inputs connected to said pair of sensor outputs of a specific field sensor of said second plurality of field sensors for providing power to said second plurality of field sensors and recording said specific irrigation parameters from said second plurality of field sensors and/or a line decoder having a pair of valve control outputs connected to said pair of valve control inputs of a specific controllable irrigation valve of said first plurality of controllable irrigation valves for providing valve control signals to said first plurality of controllable irrigation valves, said sensor decoder and said line decoder further each having a pair of control and power supply inputs,
a controller and power supply unit having a set of schedules of instructions and having a pair of control and power outputs supplying power by applying a first alternating DC voltage signal defining a voltage maximum having a first pulse width and defining a voltage minimum having a second pulse width to one of said pair of control and power outputs, simultaneously applying a second alternating DC voltage signal similarly shaped but of inverted polarity as compared to said first alternating DC voltage signal to another of said pair of control and power outputs and applying an alternating DC current defining a current maximum having a third pulse width and defining a current minimum having a fourth pulse width to said pair of control and power outputs,
a two-wire cable interconnecting said controller and power supply unit and said third plurality of localized irrigation control units and connecting said pair of control and power outputs of said controller and power supply unit to said control and power inputs of said third plurality of localized irrigation control units and providing said power from said controller and power supply unit to each of said third plurality of localized irrigation control units, and
said controller and power supply unit transmitting said schedules of instructions to said third plurality of localized irrigation control units through said two-wire cable and receiving said specific irrigation parameters from said third plurality of localized irrigation control units through said two-wire cable.
According to the basic realization of the first aspect of the present invention the application of two alternating DC voltage signals having respectively inverted polarity on to the two-wire cable provides an improved power transmission with respect to prior art""s application of sinusoidal voltage signals. The improvement is approximately by a factor of 2. Sinusoidal voltage signals although ideal for some purposes impose a restriction on maximum attainable power transmission during a time frame caused by the inherent shape of the voltage signal squared as compared to a square wave voltage signal squared. Furthermore, by relying on slow alternating DC voltage signals for powering of the decoders instead of relying on sinusoidal voltage signals having standard 50 Hz or 60 Hz network frequencies a less noise sensitive and subsequently cheaper circuit may be implemented, since relatively little attention should be given to noise considerations. Additionally, the square wave structure of the alternating DC voltage signal provides an ideal platform for carrying binary information, which will be further described below.
The water pipeline characteristic of the two-wire irrigation controlling and monitoring system according to the first aspect of the present invention is wholly or partly buried under ground, or the water pipeline is placed on the ground. Parts of the pipelines being above ground level provide movable sections that may easily be moved into positions according to the conditions of the local areas. Furthermore the water pipeline is constructed from plastic materials or metal materials such as iron, steel, copper, silver, gold or any alloys thereof in any combinations thereof. Generally plastic tubes are favorable since the price is low with respect to metal material pipes and since plastic tubes are more flexible rendering it possible to rearrange the layout of the pipes without causing severe expenses.
The first plurality of controllable irrigation valves according to the first aspect of the present invention are magnetically, electrically, hydraulically or pneumatically operated or combinations thereof. The first plurality of controllable irrigation valves according to the first aspect of the present invention is preferably electrically operated and opened by applying an inrush voltage or current signal followed by a hold voltage or current signal to the pair of valve control inputs and closed by applying no voltage or current signal to the pair of valve control inputs. Further according to the first aspect of the present invention the line decoders provide the inrush voltage, the hold voltage and the zero voltage to the first plurality of controllable irrigation valves by supplying from the pair of valve control outputs a pulsed alternating DC control signal to the pair of valve control inputs in accordance with the transmitted schedules of instructions. The pulsed alternating DC voltage signal defines a maximum differential voltage in the range of 25V to 45V such as ranges 27V to 43V or 30V to 40V or preferably the maximum differential voltage is 35V, defines a minimum differential voltage in the range of 0V to 5V such as ranges 0V to 3V or 0V to 1V or preferably the minimum differential voltage is 0V and defines a line decoder output pulse width in the range of 10 xcexcs to 0.1 s such as ranges 200 xcexcs to 2 ms or 800 xcexcs to 1.25 ms or preferably the line decode output pulse width is 1 ms. The line decoder output pulse width defines a first part having the maximum differential voltage and a second part having the minimum differential voltage. The pulsed alternating DC voltage signal constitutes the inrush voltage by having the first part longer than or equal to the second part during a period in the range 10 ms to 1 s such as 30 ms to 100 ms and constitutes the hold voltage by having the first part shorter than the second part during a period determined in accordance with the schedule of instructions transmitted to the line decoders by the controller and power supply unit. The parts may have any particular lengths to provide for any composition of signals generating a wide variety of average voltages, however the composition described above is optimal for driving an electrically driven irrigation valve with respect to power consumption of the line decoder.
The first pulse width of the first and second alternating DC voltage signals according to the first aspect of the present invention is equal to the second pulse width, is smaller than the second pulse width or is greater than the second pulse width. Preferably the first pulse width is substantially equal to the second pulse width thereby constituting a square wave voltage signal.
The first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal according to the first aspect of the present invention alternate with a frequency less than AC frequency of power networks such as 50 Hz or 60 Hz. The first pulse width of the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal is in the range 100 ms to 10 s such as ranges 200 ms to 2 s, 300 ms to 1 s, 400 ms to 800 ms, 450 ms to 550 ms, 475 ms to 525 ms or 490 ms to 510 ms, or preferably the first pulse width is 500 ms and the second pulse width of the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal is in the range 100 ms to 10 s such as ranges 200 ms to 2 s, 300 ms to 1 s, 400 ms to 800 ms, 450 ms to 550 ms, 475 ms to 525 ms or 490 ms to 510 ms, or preferably the second pulse width is 500 ms. By reducing frequency of alternation, toggling or inversion of the first and the second alternating DC voltage signals the noise sensitivity of the circuitry is reduced and furthermore the tolerances as to acceptable accuracy of pulse widths is shifted from xcexcs range to ms range.
The first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal according to the first aspect of the present invention during the first pulse width and the second pulse width averages voltages greater than or equal to zero voltage. Alternatively, the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal during the first pulse width and the second pulse width averages voltages less than or equal to zero voltage. In particular the first alternating voltage signal and the second alternating voltage signal during the first pulse width and the second pulse width averages an average voltage in the range xe2x88x925V to xe2x88x920.5V such as ranges xe2x88x924V to xe2x88x921V or xe2x88x922.5V to xe2x88x921.5V, or preferably the average voltage is xe2x88x922V. The voltage maximum of the first and second alternating DC voltage signals according to the first aspect of the present invention is in a range from +10V to +20V, such as ranges +13V to +19V or +14V to +17V, or preferable the voltage maximum is +15V and the voltage minimum in a range from xe2x88x9215V to xe2x88x9225V, such as ranges xe2x88x9217V to xe2x88x9223V and xe2x88x9219V to xe2x88x9221V, or preferable the voltage minimum is xe2x88x9220V. By applying a numerically larger minimum voltage compared to maximum voltage off setting the average voltage below ground voltage the risk for deterioration of the two-wire cable caused by corrosion is significantly reduced since the deterioration of the two-wire cable at locations where the presence of an insulating layer around the two-wire cable has been damaged will be based on an alkaline process. The alkaline process donates electrons to the ground level due to the voltage difference and accepts a layer of ions substituting the missing electrons and thus the layer of ion creates a saturation layer at the exposed part of the two-wire cable reducing further corrosion of the two-wire.
The maximum current according to the first aspect of the present invention is in the range of 0.5 A to 2 A such as 0.75 A to 1.5 A and e.g. preferably the maximum current is 1.1 A, and the minimum current is in the range 20 mA to 150 mA such as ranges 30 mA to 100 mA or 35 mA to 85 mA, or preferably the minimum current is 40 mA. Additionally, the third pulse width defining a part of the alternating DC current signal is greater than the fourth pulse width, and the fourth pulse width defining another part of the alternating DC current signal is in the range 0.1 ms to 10 ms such as range 0.5 ms to 7 ms or preferably the fourth pulse width is shorter than 5 ms. The alternating DC current signal provides low current sequences during which communication may be performed from irrigation control units placed at specific locations to the controller and power supply unit.
Communication from the controller and power supply unit to the irrigation control units placed at specific locations may consist of schedules of instructions according to the first aspect of the present invention. The schedules of instructions are transmitted onto the two-wire system by re-scaling the first pulse width or the second pulse width of the first and second alternating DC voltage signals to a fifth pulse width in the range 10 ms to 49 ms such as ranges 15 ms to 35 ms or 17 ms to 25 ms, or preferably the fifth pulse width is 20 ms indicating a binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, or by re-scaling the first pulse width or the second pulse width of the first and second alternating DC voltage signals to a sixth pulse width in the range 0.5 ms to 9 ms such as ranges 1 ms to 8 ms or 2 ms to 5 ms, or preferably the sixth pulse width is 5 ms indicating binary xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d. By modulating pulse width of the first and second alternating DC voltage signals instead of clipping of portions of the voltage signals significantly improves power transmission from the controller and power supply unit to the irrigation control units while providing ingenious means for communication.
The transmitted schedules of instructions according to the first aspect of the present invention comprise a type declaration determining additional content of a transmission from the controller and power supply unit to the third plurality of localized irrigation control units. The additional content such as an address of a specific designated localized irrigation control unit of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units, data disclosing information regarding actions to be taken by the specific designated localized irrigation control unit of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units and/or a first check and a second check ensuring a safe reception of the transmission is terminated by stop signal having a seventh pulse width. The seventh pulse width is in the range 50 ms to 70 ms such as 55 ms to 65 ms, or preferably the seventh pulse width is 60 ms. The content of transmissions may have numerous purposes and achieve numerous tasks and provide means for performing a wide variety of transmissions comprising a plurality of information types.
The above described type declaration comprising 4 bits provides 16 optional operations such as Arbitration, Data, Control (On/Off), Broadcast, Test and Pole leaving room for still 10 possible operations which according to today""s needs is sufficient. However an increase of the transmission size of the type declaration to 8, 16 or 32 bits will even further expand the possible variety of operations.
The address of the specific designated localized irrigation control unit of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units comprises an address transmission size in the range 0 to 128 bits such as ranges 0 to 64 bits or 0 to 32, or the address transmission size is preferably 16 bits. The address transmission size determines the maximum number of possible communicative or addressable irrigation control units connected to the controller and power supply. Therefore, if additional irrigation control units are needed for either operation of sensors or control of irrigation valves the address transmission size may be extended accordingly.
The data disclosing information regarding actions to be taken by the specific designated localized irrigation control unit of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units comprises a data transmission size in the range of 0 to 64 KBYTE. The data contained in a transmission may include information regarding timing of opening and closing of the controllable irrigation valves, however the data may include a wide variety of information.
The first check and the second check ensuring a safe reception of the transmission comprise a check transmission size in the range 0 to 128 bits such as ranges 0 to 64 bits or 0 to 32 bits or preferably the check transmission size is 4 bits for each of the first and second check. The first and second check provides means for checking if transmitted information has been properly received.
The controller and power supply unit according to the first aspect of the present invention comprises a microprocessor, a storage unit for storing the schedules of instructions, an output section for providing power to the two-wire cable and transmitting the schedules of instruction on the two-wire cable, and an input section for monitoring voltage of the two-wire cable. An interrupt window is initiated following a DC alternation of the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal and a power supply period. The power supply period is in the range 250 ms to 550 ms such as ranges 300 ms to 500 ms or 350 ms to 450 ms, or preferably the power supply time period is 400 ms and the interrupt window is in the range of 0 ms to 20 ms or preferably the interrupting window is shorter than 5 ms. The microprocessor controls the output section to apply the minimum current to the two-wire cable during an interrupt window. The interrupt window allows the sensor decoders or line decoders to perform an interrupt during which the decoders may communicate information to the controller and power supply unit.
Each of the sensor decoders and/or line decoders comprises a short circuiting circuit providing an interrupt signal during the interrupt window to the controller and power supply unit by unidirectional short circuiting the pair of control and power supply inputs hence reducing differential voltage of the two-wire cable and no interrupt signal by open circuiting the pair of control and power supply inputs. The interrupt signal is constituted by a voltage drop of the differential voltage of the two-wire cable in the range 5V to 35V such as range 15V to 30V, or preferably the voltage drop is 25V thus the differential voltage is 10V. Hence the voltage of the two-wire cable during the interrupt signals is negative relative to ground voltage e.g. xe2x88x9210V and therefore the alkaline process described earlier is maintained during interrupt signals. The microprocessor records the interrupt signal from at least one sensor decoder and/or line decoder of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units through the input section monitoring voltage of the two-wire cable and subsequently operates the output section to perform a DC alternation of the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal and operates the output section to terminate the interrupt window and apply the maximum current to the two-wire cable. Additionally, the microprocessor following a recording of the interrupt signal from at least one interrupting sensor decoder and/or line decoder of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units performs a DC alternation of the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal and transmits the type declaration Arbitration followed by a series of binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9ds including an answer window for the at least one interrupting sensor decoder and/or line decoder of the third plurality of localised irrigation control units to answer as described below to the binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d. The answer window is initiated following a DC alternation of the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal and a pause period, the pause period is in the range 2 ms to 10 ms such as ranges 3 ms to 8 ms or 4 ms to 6 ms, or preferably the pause period is 5 ms. The answer window is in the range of 0 ms to 20 ms or preferably the answer window is shorter than 2.5 ms. The series of binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9ds constitute an opportunity for the interrupting decoder to answer yes or no during an answer window in accordance with the interrupting decoder""s address. By selecting a series of binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9ds for obtaining the address from the interrupting decoder the shortest Arbitration transmission is achieved since in case of several interrupting decoders the decoder with the lowest address will be addressed first and decoders with higher addresses will be addressed subsequently at next possible interrupt.
As in the case of the interrupt signal the short circuiting circuit provides an answer signal during the answer window to the controller and power supply unit by unidirectional short circuiting the pair of control and power supply inputs hence reducing differential voltage of the two-wire cable and no answer signal by open circuiting the pair of control and power supply inputs. The answer signal is constituted by a voltage drop of the differential voltage on the two-wire cable in the range 5V to 35V such as range 15V to 30V, or preferably the voltage drop is 25V or the differential voltage is 10V. Hence the voltage of the two-wire cable during the answer signals is negative relative to ground voltage e.g. xe2x88x9210V and therefor the alkaline process described above is maintained during the answer window. The microprocessor interprets the answer signal as an indication of a binary xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and no answer signal as a binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d.
The microprocessor according to the first aspect of the present invention further controls the output section to supply the minimum current to the two-wire cable during the answer window, so as to avoid unnecessary power loss caused by answering decoders transmission of binary xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9ds. As soon as the answer from the answering decoder is detected by the controller and power supply unit the controller and power supply unit applies the maximum current to the two-wire cable. Hence the power loss is significantly reduced as compared to techniques in state of the art control irrigation systems.
The second plurality of field sensors according to the first aspect of the present invention comprises a selection of temperature sensors, humidity sensors, pressure sensors, magnetic field sensors, mechanical movement sensors, mechanical strain sensors, flow sensors, fertilizer sensors or any combination thereof. The objective of these sensors is to provide specific parameters giving a complete picture of the conditions of the specific localized areas and may further be implemented in a wide variety of ways in order to obtain specific requested information regarding the conditions of the ground. A further objective of these sensors is to provide irrigation parameters giving a complete picture of the working conditions, functionality and operation of the controllable irrigation valves.
The controller and power supply unit according to the first aspect of the present invention during a declared type of transmission of schedules of instructions requests the specific irrigation parameters from an addressed sensor decoder of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units and subsequently the controller and power supply unit transmits a series of binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d including the answer window for the addressed decoder to answer to the binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d. The microprocessor records the answer signal from at least one sensor decoder of the third plurality of localized irrigation control units through the input section monitoring the voltage of the two-wire cable and operates the output section to perform a DC alternation of the first alternating DC voltage signal and the second alternating DC voltage signal and subsequently operates the output section to terminate the answer window and apply the maximum current to the two-wire cable. The term DC alternation is to be conceived as a generic term for toggle, inversion or switching between the maximum and minimum voltages of the first and second alternating DC voltage signal. By implementing the communication from the irrigation control units as described above a series of advantages are achieved. The two-wire irrigation controlling and monitoring system consumes little power during normal operation and during transmission of information between the controller and power supply unit and the irrigation control units. By accomplishing the transmission of information using a pulse width defining a binary xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and a pulse width defining a binary xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d the two-wire irrigation controlling and monitoring system provides an undisturbed power transmission at the same time as exchange of information.
The above objects, the above advantages and the above features together with numerous other objects, advantages and features which will be evident from the below detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is according to a second aspect of the present invention obtained by a method for controlling and monitoring in particular irrigation of localized areas of soil and comprising the following steps of:
providing water to said localized areas of soil through a water pipeline, controlling discharge or supply of water from said water pipeline, providing watering or non-watering of a specific area of said localised areas of soil through a first plurality of controllable irrigation valves each positioned at said specific area of said localized areas of soil and said first plurality of controllable irrigation valves having a pair of valve control inputs,
measuring specific irrigation parameters through a second plurality of field sensors positioned at said specific areas of said localized areas of soil and said second plurality of field sensors having a pair of sensor outputs,
transmitting control signals to said first plurality of controllable irrigation valves and said second plurality of field sensors though a third plurality of localized irrigation control units comprising a sensor decoder and a line decoder, providing valve control signals to said first plurality of controllable irrigation valves and/or recording said specific irrigation parameters from said second plurality of field sensors, each of said third plurality of localized irrigation control units having a pair of valve control outputs connected to the pair of valve control inputs of a specific controllable irrigation valve of said first plurality of controllable irrigation valves and/or a pair of sensor inputs connected to said pair of sensor outputs of a specific field sensor of the second plurality of field sensors and having a pair of control and power supply inputs,
providing a set of schedules of instructions by means of a controller and power supply unit having a pair of control and power outputs supplying power by applying a first alternating DC voltage signal defining a voltage maximum having a first pulse width and defining a voltage minimum having a second pulse width to one of the pair of control and power outputs, simultaneously applying a second alternating DC voltage signal similarly shaped but of inverted polarity as compared to said first alternating DC voltage signal to another of said pair of control and power outputs and applying an alternating DC current defining a current maximum having a third pulse width and defining a current minimum having a fourth pulse width to said pair of control and power outputs,
providing a two-wire cable, interconnecting said controller and power supply unit and said third plurality of localized irrigation control units through a two-wire cable connecting said pair of control and power outputs of said controller and power supply unit to said control and power inputs of said third plurality of localized irrigation control units and providing said power from said control and power unit to each of said third plurality of localized irrigation control units, and
transmitting said schedules of instructions from said controller and power supply unit to said third plurality of localized irrigation control units through said two-wire cable and receiving said specific irrigation parameters from said third plurality of localized irrigation control units through said two-wire cable.
The method according to the second aspect of the present invention describes operation of a two-wire controlling and monitoring system which includes any of the above discussed features and provides a method for achieving significant reductions in power consumption relative to today""s state of the art.
The above objects, the above advantages and the above features together with numerous other objects, advantages and features which will be evident from the below detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is according to a third aspect of the present invention obtained by a localized irrigation control unit for a two-wire controlling and monitoring system including a controller and power supply unit and for in particular irrigation of localized areas of soil and said localized irrigation control unit comprising:
a field sensor decoder for receiving input signals from a field sensor, converting said input signals to a binary number and transmitting said binary number to said controller and power supply unit, and
a line decoder for receiving instructions from said controller and power supply unit or a mark sender unit, converting said instructions to a control signal and providing said control signal to a controllable irrigation valve.
The localized irrigation control unit according to the third aspect of the present invention provides means for irrigating of the localized areas, means for measuring of specific irrigation parameters describing the conditions of the localized areas, means for communicating with the mark sender unit and means performing communication with the controller and power supply unit. The localized irrigation control unit circuitry may be implemented for carrying out communication on a two-wire conducting cable, but may however be implemented for carrying out communication on optic cables or be implement for carrying out communication through radio transmitted signals. The input signals comprising analogue voltage signals, analogue current signals, digital pulse count signals, digital pulse width modulation signals or digital pulse frequency modulation signals or any combinations thereof. The mark sender provides the possibility for manually controlling the operation of the controllable irrigation valves irrespective of the schedules of instructions transmitted by the controller and power supply unit. The mark sender ensures that an operator may initiate irrigation at localized areas by transmitting control signals to the controllable irrigation valve from the mobile mark sender.
The sensor decoder included in the localized irrigation control unit according the third aspect of the present invention comprises a field sensor power supply and field sensor signal amplifier having a pair of sensor inputs connected to a pair of sensor outputs of a specific field sensor, a control and power supply input section having pair of control and power supply inputs connected to a two-wire cable interconnecting the sensor decoder and the controller and power supply unit, a short circuiting circuit having switching means connected between the pair of control and power supply inputs, and a first microprocessor unit interconnecting the field sensor power supply and field sensor signal amplifier and the short circuiting circuit.
The line decoder included in the localized irrigation control unit according the third aspect of the present invention comprises a control and power supply input section having a pair of control and power supply inputs connected to the two-wire cable interconnecting the line decoder and the controller and power supply unit, a valve control power output stage having at least one pair of valve control outputs connected to a pair of valve control inputs of a specific controllable irrigation valve, and a second microprocessor unit interconnecting the control and power supply input section and the valve control output.